


In which Steve Rogers does not belong in a kitchen

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Sam Wilson, Established Relationship, Fluff fluff and more fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sam Wilson is a Saint, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, before finding bucky, domestic steve and sam, sam is an adorable cinnamon roll, steve rogers is a lousy cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Wilson loves Steve, really he does. Enough to tolerate his awful protein induced smoothies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Steve Rogers does not belong in a kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to M4xD who wanted a Sam x Steve fic (you broke my writers block)

Steve Rogers has been out of the ice long enough to embrace health food fads, this is not always a good thing. Sam can attest to this and he's normally one to speak his mind but those soft blue eyes pull him under every time and he can't tell Steve that his smoothies taste like Doritos and strawberries had a baby - he's not sure how much more his stomach can take before it stages a revolt. 

The blender whirls and spins loudly as Steve drops in a handful of chopped blueberries (he has a habit of splitting nearly everything - leftover from the days of war rations and the great depression - Sam doesn't mind), a semi-frozen banana, three hefty pieces of leafy kale, a splash of Sam's french vanilla creamer and a scoop of the most bitter chocolate protein powder that he's ever tasted.

Sam buries his head in a crime novel - the protagonist is about to meet her doom and he can relate all too well.

Steve strides in all confidence and pride, with two glasses filled to the top and a neon straw in each.

"Thanks, looks delicious," Sam lies as he takes a small sip.

"The blueberries are a new addition. I picked them up yesterday when I was out - Tony said that little market around the corner had the best produce so I figured I'd give it a try."

He takes a large drink of his smoothie, the ghastly color filling up the straw as it goes, and makes a face. He decides that healthy is disgusting but they could both use some protein. 

_Kale is for people who eat dandelions and tree bark for fun._

"You should try another banana," Sam suggests as he plucks his novel back up and attempts to hide the fact that he's not actually consuming the smoothie.

"You think so?"

"Sure, I love them. Maybe throw in an apple for good measure," Sam answers.

_Anything but this._

His stomach lurches as he forces himself to take another drink. Steve continues to make faces as he chokes his down as quickly as possible.

"You up for a run?"

_Please._

"You should know the answer to that," Steve grins as he puts his empty glass in the sink. 

He has taken to living with Sam, the two of them settling into D.C. and establishing a solid routine of running, Steve's terrible cooking, lazy Netflix binges spent stretching out on the couch together and on Sunday's Natasha drops by for a game of cards. Steve is happier than he could've ever dreamed of being. Natasha knew what she was doing when she threw Sam in his path one morning when the sky was painted in shades of pink and purple. He'd been smitten from that first snarky  _So **that's** how it's gonna be? _ He hadn't felt a love this deep since Bucky and he knew he'd want him to be happy, to stop mourning for the past. With Sam's help he'd been making progress and they had a mutual understanding that they'd  _always_ have a soft spot for the men they'd loved and lost. 

"Ready when you are," Sam replies with a smile as he scoots past Steve and pours his drink in the sink.

Steve makes a face as if he's personally offended that his hard work went into making that and it just went down the drain.

"Don't wanna drink too much or else you might lap me," Sam teases as he curls his arms around Steve's waist and gives him a gentle bite on the neck. Steve twists in his arms and returns the favor - licks a wet path up his neck and bites down hard.

"Is that right?," he whispers.

"Mmhmm," Sam murmurs as he leans his head back.

"You're just gonna have to show me what you've got then," Steve says with a final nip - this time it's Sam's shoulder and leaves a hot damp spot under his shirt.

He groans as Steve pulls away and begins to tug on his shoes.

"Later...and if you beat me you have to try this new recipe I found online," Steve promises as he dials the number for a cab because they can't run _everywhere._

_Nooooooo._

"If _I_ beat _you_ then I'll make us smoothies."

_It's an art form, I'll teach you.  
_

Steve nods in agreement - ending the phone call as he plops down onto the couch, dragging Sam (who has one sock in his mouth and the other on a foot) down beside of him. His stomach makes a loud gurgling noise in protest. Steve eyes it suspiciously.

"Told you it wasn't a good idea to eat or drink before running," Sam chides as he finishes putting on his shoes and socks.

"No? How about this...," Steve begins as he pins Sam down on the couch and leaves a trail of wet kisses down his neck and clavicle bone.

Sam groans and pushes his hips up against Steve's even as he lectures him about optimal running conditions.

"Shhhhh," Steve murmurs against Sam's lips. "You talk too much."

Sam balks at this - _someone_ in this relationship has to have healthy communication skills and he likes to think that years of counseling vets and throwing himself into Tony's parties (though they only stay long enough to mingle and make an appearance) have paid off.

He laughs at this as Steve props himself up on his forearms - "Whats so funny?"

"You've never complained about my talking too much in...there," Sam points a finger toward the room they share and the king sized mattress that has more than a few tales to tell.

Steve raises an eyebrow - "I think you're bluffing, you don't say much of anything in there."

_Liar. You love it._

Sam counters with both eyebrows raised and wraps his arms around Steve's waist as he leans in close - "Oh really? I'll be sure to remedy that later."

Steve blushes and tangles his legs with Sam's.

Outside, the cab beeps sharply. Steve darts upright and grabs Sam's hand to help him up.

Sam immediately regrets the loose sweats he'd chosen. He groans and adjusts himself as Steve watches with a wicked smile.

The horn blasts once more and they shuffle out the door.

 

_I'm never drinking another one of his vile concoctions ever again, as long as I live._

Somehow they both end up panting and heaving under an old oak tree as Steve holds his stomach and Sam screws his face up - _my body is trying to kill me._

"Tie?," Sam asks.

Steve nods - neither of them had won this round.

The sun is peaking in the sky and lighting up the trees and pavement around them with brilliant sunshine.

Sam resists the urge to lean against the tree and drag Steve down with him - _home. where we won't subject the unsuspecting public to the world's superheros losing their breakfast on the grass while people passby._

"Home," Steve mutters as he grabs hold of Sam's hand and squeezes it tight.

"Right behind you."

 

It is two hours of moaning and grumbling on the couch propped up next to one another, before Sam makes his way to the kitchen and pulls out ingredients and cleans the blender.

He lines up coconut milk, mangoes, frozen bananas and strawberries.

Steve collapses onto the couch with face planted in a pillow when he hears the familiar whirring of the blender.

Sam collects two glasses of the smoothie with its swirls of pink and orange and passes one to Steve who is less than enthusiastic.

"Just try it, one drink," Sam urges as he takes a large gulp of his own to encourage Steve.

_Ouch, too fast. Cold cold cold._

" **One** ," Steve retorts. 

He silently takes three large drinks and crinkles his forehead in confusion.

"How'd you do this?"

Sam shrugs - "It's no big deal, a few pieces of mangoes and bananas - toss some strawberries in and that coconut milk that you like so much."

"I thought they were _supposed_ to be bitter."

Sam smiles and takes Steve's hand in his own, intertwines it and squeezes - "They're not."

"So you'll show me then?," Steve questions.

"We'll try a new one every morning if you want."

"But not before running," Steve finishes.

"Never again."

"How 'bout you make Nat the one _you_ made next time she cheats at poker?," Sam asks as he winks and jabs Steve in the ribs.

"That bad huh?"

"Nah...okay fine, yeah," Sam relents.

Steve rolls his eyes and laughs - "Let me get this straight. You've been tolerating these for months and never thought to tell me?"

"You were so happy about it is all."

Steve leans over and cups his cheek with one thumb brushing his skin - "You can teach me, we'll do it together. That reminds me..."

He takes Sam's glass out of his hands and places it with his own on the coffee table and leads him to the bedroom.

"About that talking..."

 

There's a lot that Sam Wilson can teach Steve Rogers and he's all too willing to learn.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this prompt http://nctmanilow.tumblr.com/post/125363615217
> 
> sam's smoothie http://www.rodalesorganiclife.com/food/only-4-smoothie-recipes-youll-ever-need


End file.
